Modules of this type are at present widely marketed by Applicants under reference "MX . . . ", and are therefore well known. Furthermore, they are largely described in documents U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,396 and FR-A-2 661 283. They are based on the use of self-stripping tubular plugs, consequently split at at least one of their two ends. In that case it suffices to possess a screwdriver to make the connections.
A self-stripping tubular split plug is an extremely rigid element. If it is used with a wire whose core is made of steel, this steel core deforms the slot of the plug, enlarging it in order to be able to penetrate therein. It is then impossible subsequently to introduce wires whose core is of a smaller diameter, as they would float inside the slot.
Furthermore, several types of modules are provided at the present time, depending in particular on whether or not it is question of a module for protection against overvoltages, which is fairly penalizing as far as the manufacturing, storage and management costs are concerned.
It is an object of the invention to propose a module which is more practical, more universal and tighter than the modules mentioned above and presently marketed by Applicants.